Tangled
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Epicgirl5. In this one the finding Nemo crew is doing Tangled as a play. Will the kids enjoy this one? Enjoy :) Also Harmony is back for a small chunk.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone decided to move the play to the week after the Frozen play. Tonight is the play for Tangled, Jenny and Charlie is going to be playing Rapunzel's mother and father, Marlin is Flynn Rider, Dory is Rapunzel, where as Deb is Mother Gothel, Harmony is baby Rapunzel, and a lot of the fish get to be extras for the bar scene, also Tad and Sheldon play Flynn Rider's friends. Flynn comes on stage in the corner where the king and queen is on another edge of the stage where the queen is sick and in bed, with a beautiful purple flower on another corner, and Mother Gothel. Flynn is being a narrator and the others act out what he says.

"This is the story of how I 't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even is the story of a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and , you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of , centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and the Queen, (well,) she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really, sick.  
She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden , I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song." says Marlin

"Flower, gleam and glow, Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." sings Deb

A light happens and she "turns younger".

"All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?" says Marlin

The guards come up and Mother gothel hides. They grab the flower and send it back to the queen. Where they make a potion out of it, which she drinks. The baby is born with golden hair.

"The magic of the golden flower healed the queen.A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint: that's celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. *the queen and king hold baby and the baby helps with the ceremony*And then that moment ended." says Marlin

Mother Gothel sneaks into the bedroom of the castle and holds a piece of the babies hair, which is a wig since fish don't have hair.

"Flower, gleam and glow,Let your power shine,Make the clock re- [gasps at cut hair]" sings Deb

The hair turns brown in her hands, which ends the spell all together.

"Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that– kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own." says Marlin

Young Rapunzel, played by Kathy is shown learnt the song while Mother Gothel brushes her hair, Mother Gothel is turned young again. This turns into a ritual for the two as Rapunzel grows up.

"Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden." says Marlin

"Why can't I go outside?" asks Kathy

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" asks Deb

"Yes Mommy" says Kathy

"But the walls of that tower could not hide year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return." says Marlin

Flynn, Mother Gothel, the king and queen leave the stage. The curtains close and open to find Rapunzel and Pascal, who is Nemo playing hide and seek. When the game is over Rapunzel sings about her normal routine, after denying Pascal from going outside.

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up Sweep again,

And by then It's like 7:15. And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery, I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin? Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch, Maybe sketch,Take a climb, sew a dress! And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin' When will my life begin? Tomorrow night the lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year.

What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go." sings Dory

In the meantime, Flynn is stealing the crown with his buddy and he finds a poster where his nose is wrong and he complains about it before running off with the crown. He stops to look at the scene and talks about his dream. Back at the tower Mother Gothel returns and Rapunzel quickly goes through the song so she can ask her "mother" what she wants to ask.

"So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Uh. Tada!" says Dory

"No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year. says Deb

"That's the funny thing about birthdays–they're kind of an annual thing! Uh.

Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday…

Actually what I really want for my birth–want for my birth–"starts Dory

"Okay, Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling. Agh." says Deb

Pascal urges Rapunzel to continue on with what she wants to say.

"Agh, I want to see the floating lights." says Dory

"Uh-huh. What?" asks Deb

"Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." says Dory

"Oo. You mean the stars." says Deb

"That's the thing.I've charted stars and they're always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday, mother–ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me.I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. In person.

I have to know what they are." says Dory

"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!Look at you, as fragile as a a little sapling, just a know why we stay up in this tower." says Deb

"I know but…" says Dory

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, I always knew this day was that soon you'd want to leave the nest,Soon, but not yet." sings Deb

"But -" says Dory

"Shh!Trust me, knows knows to your mother,It's a scary world out knows best,One way or will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes. The plague." sings Deb

"No!" says Dory, getting scared

"Yes!" says Deb

"But -" says Dory

Also large with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset 's right will protect , here's what I suggest Skip the drama. Stay with knows knows it from your mumsy,On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed Immature, , they'll eat you up , naÎ and a bit, well, hmm , I believe Gettin' kinda chubby.I'm just saying 'cause I wuv 's here to help I have is one ?" sings Deb,hugging Rapunzel back

"Yes?" asks Dory

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." demands Deb

"Yes, Mother." says Dory, sadyly

"I love you very much, dear" says Deb

"I love you more."says Dory

"I love you 't forget 'll regret knows best." sings Deb

Mother Gothel leaves again. The curtains close again and open to show that Flynn and his "friends" are running away from the guards still. Flynn gets to Rapunzel's castle and hides with the satchel. Rapunzel hits him with a frying pan, then Pascal has her check to see if he has pointy teeth. Finding none she hides Flynn in a closet for now, she tries on the crown and it fits on perfectly. When Mother Gothel returns with some food to make for Rapunzel's birthday, Rapunzel hearing her quickly hides the crown and satchel. The two have an argument and Rapunzel gives up and says she changes her mind and wants paint to paint some more. Mother Gothel agrees and leaves for her three day journey. When Rapunzel is certain that Mother gothel isn't returning she takes Flynn out of his hiding spot using her hair to holding Flynn tight. He wakes up in a daze not sure what is going on, with some help from Pascal.

"Agh! Huh? Uh? [struggles] Is this hair?"says Marlin  
"Struggling… struggling is pointless." says Dory in the darkness  
"Huh?" asks Marlin

" I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." says Dory  
"What?" asks Marlin even more confused  
Rapunzel emerges  
"Who are you? And how did you find me?" asks Dory  
"Aha." says Marlin  
"Who are you, and how did you find me?"repeats Dory  
"Mm-hm. I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…  
Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'? Huh?" says Marlin, flirting  
" Ugh! Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" says Dory  
"Alright, blondie–" starts Marlin  
"Rapunzel"corrects Dory  
F: Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and… ho, oh no… where is my satchel?" says Marlin  
"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." says Dory  
"It's in that pot, isn't it?" asks Marlin  
There is a bang by frying pan.  
" Er, uh. Huh? *realizes Pascal's tongue stuck in his ear*Yike! *shakes off Pascal* Would you stop that?" says Marlin  
"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" asks/accuses Dory  
"What?" asks Marlin

"Sell it?" asks Dory  
"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get  
out of it. Literally." says Marlin  
"Yi. Wait. You don't want my hair?" asks Dory, confused  
"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I  
saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story." says Marlin  
"You're… telling the truth?" asks Dory  
"Yes." says Marlin  
Pascal distrusts Flynn.  
"I know, I need someone to take me." says Dory  
Pascal motions talking to Rapunzel.  
" I think he's telling the truth, too." says Dory  
Pascal motions more to her.  
"He doesn't have fangs, but what choice do I have?" asks Dory  
Flynn struggles against the hair some more.  
"Huh. Okay, Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." says Dory  
"Deal?" asks Marlin

"Look this way." says Dory  
As the chair falls as Rapunzel turns.  
"Do you know what these are?" asks Dory, motioning to her portrait  
"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" asks Marlin  
"Lanterns. I knew they weren't , tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." says Dory  
"Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." says Marlin  
Pascal tells Rapunzel in his own way to toughen up so Rapunzel pulls Flynn up.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny…" says Dory  
"A horse." says Marlin  
"So I have made the decision to trust you." says Dory, ignoring him  
"A horrible decision, really." says Marlin  
"But trust me when I tell you this." says Dory  
Rapunzel tugs her hair and Flynn falls foward but she catches the chair.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." says Dory  
"Hmm-mm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" says Marlin  
"I promise." says Dory  
Flynn stares in disbelief.  
"And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise." says Dory  
Flynn still doesn't believe her.  
" Ever." says Dory  
Pascal nods. Flynn looking at Pascal, then looks at Rapunzel.  
"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smoulder'. *he gives them his smoulder and Rapunzel and Pascal give him a look*This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen.… Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!" says Marlin  
"Really? *she lets go and the chair falls*Oops." says Dory  
"You broke my 'smoulder'." says Marlin

The two start their way down the tower.  
"You comin', blondie?" asks Marlin  
"*on window edge.* Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do I? No. Here I go…*lands on grass * Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling That's when my life begins!" says Dory

She starts conflicting going back while enjoying their time. Flynn tries to make her go back but to no avail, so they start walking and go toward the Snuggly Duck bar. Mother Gothel comes back, forgetting something, she panics when Rapunzel doesn't answer and starts digging her way into the tower. She ends up finding the crown and gets mad, she hurries to go looking for Rapunzel with the crown and satchel in hand. In the meantime, Rapunzel and Flynn make it into the Snuggly Duckling bar. In there they get into a scramble with the guys.

"Oh come on have you guys ever had a dream?!" asks Dory

"Yeah I have a dream" says one of the fish playing a thug

The music plays.

"I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook. I've always yearned to be a concert pianist. Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside. I've got a dream." sings a fish, with a hook

"He's got a dream! He's got a dream!" sings all the "thugs"

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else. I've got a dream!" sings the fish with the hook

I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes. And my goiter, and my nose. I really want to make a love connection. Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter -'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream.I've got a dream!" sings a fish holding up a fake nose, which the audience snickers

He's got a dream!" sings the "thug" fishes

"I've got a dream!" sings a fish holding up a fake nose

"He's got a dream!" sings "thug" fish

And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming -Like everybody else. I've got a dream." sings a fish holding up a fake nose

Tor would like to quit and be a florist. Gunther does interior design. Ulf is into 's cupcakes are sublime. Bruiser knits. Killer sews. Fang does little puppet shows." sings the "thug fish

"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!" sings the thug fish with a hook

Vladimir holds up his unicorns, they turn to Flynn.

"What about you? What's your dream?" asks the thug fish with a hook

"Sorry boys I don't sing." says Flynn

They hold all their swords up at him and he climbs up on a table out of fear.

"I have dreams, like you - no, really! Just much less mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island that I and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money." sings Marlin

"I've got a dream!" sings Dory

"She's got a dream!" sings the thugs

"I've got a dream!" sings Dory

"She's got a dream!" sings the thugs

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" sings Dory

"Yeahh!" cheers the thugs

"And with every passing hour. I'm so glad I left my tower -Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!" sings Dory

"She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream!We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!We're one big team...!Call us brutal -Sick -" sings the thugs

"Sadistic -" sings fish with a hook

"And grotesquely optimistic"a fish holding up a fake nose

"'Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream!"I've got a dream!" sings the fish holding a hook

"I've got a dream!" sings the fish holding his "big nose"

"I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!" sings the fish being the thugs

"I've got a dream!" sings Dory

"Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream!Yeahh!" sings all of them

Little did they know is that Mother gothel saw that all and gets the guards after them. The gang protects Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Go live your dream" says the fish playing the one with a hook

"Thanks. I will." says Marlin

"I was talking to her. Your dream stinks." says the same fish

The two escape and have to escape the guards. They manage to get away but not unscaved, they get to this cave where they are trapped inside.

Flynn dives and surfaces several times.  
"It's no use.I can't see anything. *rapunzel dives under but he pulls her back up* Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there." says Marlin  
"This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. *sobs* I'm so… I'm so sorry, Flynn. *sobs*" sayd Dory  
"Eugene." says Marlin  
"What?" asks Dory  
"My real name is Eugene might as well know." says Marlin  
"Hmm.I have magic hair that glows when I sing."  
F: What?" says Marlin  
"I have magic hair that glows when I sing! Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…" says/sings Dory  
The water reaches above their head but Rapunzel's hair starts glowing and they make it to the surface and they both cough.  
"We made it." says Dory, relieved  
"Her hair glows." says Marlin, stunned  
"I'm alive. I'm alive!" says Dory, excited  
F: I didn't see that coming." says Marlin, still stunned  
"Eugene." says Dory  
F: Her hair actually glows." says Marlin, still stunned  
"Eugene." says Dory  
"Why does her hair glow?" asks Marlin  
"Eugene!" says Dory

"What?" asks Marlin  
"It doesn't just glow." says Dory

Pascal smiles at that.  
"Why is he smiling at me?" asks Marlin

In the meantime Mother Gothel, strikes a deal with the thieves going after Flynn. The curtains close to get ready for the next scene.


	2. Chapter 2

When the curtains open, Rapunzel is wrapping her hair around Flynn's fin.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured !"says Marlin  
"Sorry.*sigh* Just don't… don't freak out.*sigh*Flower, gleam and your power shine Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine*Pascal: Look at your hand*Heal what has been the fate's what has been back what once was mine.*Pascal: This is how it works.*What once was mine." sings Dory  
Flynn gasps in horror, as his hand gets healed.

"don't freak out!" says Dory  
"Arrrr.I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-your-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-possesses-how long has it been doing that exactly?" says Marlin  
"Uh, forever, I says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me… [sigh] That's why I never left the… hmm." says Dory  
"… You never left that tower. *she gives him a puzzled look*And you're still gonna go back?" asks Marlin, getting worried  
"No! Yes. Ugh! It's . So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" says Dory  
"Uh, yeah. Well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a… that's a little bit of a downer." says Marlin  
Rapunzel gets close to Flynn.

" was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of course." says Marlin  
"Hmm. Was he a thief too?" asks Dory  
"Uh… well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option." says Marlin

"Hmm." says Dory  
"You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." says Marlin  
"Ah. We wouldn't want that." says Dory  
"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." says Marlin

"Hmm, hmm, hmm–" says Dory  
"Huh." says Marlin  
"Hmm hmm." says Dory  
"Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more firewood." says Marlin  
" the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." says Dory  
"Well, then you'd be the first… but thank you." says Marlin  
"*smiles* Hmm." says Dory

Flynn leaves to go get some more firewood.  
"Well! I thought he'd never leave!" says Deb  
"Mother!" says Dory, in shook  
" Hello dear." says Deb  
"But I, I, I, I don't, uh… How did you find me?" asks Dory  
"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that." says Deb,laying it on thick  
"*sigh* Mother…" says Dory  
"We're going home, Rapunzel. Now." says Deb

"You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much.I even met someone." says Dory  
"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel." says Deb  
"Mother, wait. I think…I think he likes me." says Dory  
"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented." says Deb  
"But mother, I…" says Dory  
"This is why you never should have , this whole romance that you've proves you're too naive to be would he like you? Come on now, at you! You think that he's impressed?Don't be a dummy, come with …" says/ starts to sing Deb  
"No!" says Dory  
"No?! Oh. I see how it knows 's so mature a clever grown-up miss. Rapunzel knows , if you're so sure ahead, then give him this! *she holds up the satchel*" says/sings Deb  
R: How did you…?" asks Dory  
"This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you!Give it to him, watch, you'll see!" says/sings Deb  
"I will!" says Dory  
"Trust me, my 's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so!No, Rapunzel knows best!So if he's such a and put him to the test." sings/says Deb  
"Mother, wait–" says Dory

"If he's lying, don't come crying,  
'Mother knows best'! *vanishes*" sayd Deb  
Rapunzel looks at crown.  
"So…*Rapunzel gasps.*Hey uh… can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you alright?" asks Marlin  
"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess." says Dory  
"I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had them–born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this…?" says Marlin  
" Patience boys. All good things to those who wait." says Deb

Maximus reaches with them and they convince him to come with them. They make it to the town and Flynn gets them a boat and two lanterns.

"All those days watching from the those years outside looking that time never even how blind I've I'm here blinking in the I'm here suddenly I here it's all so clear.I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the it's like the fog has at last I see the it's like the sky is it's warm and real and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you" sings Dory

"All those days chasing down a those years living in a blue. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the she's here suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go" sings Marlin

"And at last I see the light" sings both of them

"And it's like the fog has lifted" sings Marlin

"And at last I see the light" sings both of them

And it's like the sky is new" sings Dory

"And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see that I see you." sings both of them

They reach the shore where Flynn is given the satchel and crown. He goes to give it to the boys and return to Rapunzel, but he gets knocked out and Mother Gothel pretends to save Rapunzel and goes off back to the curtains close and when they open, it is just Rapunzel in her tower holding the flag.

"Rapunzel? *she climbs up the stairs, hearing a crash*Rapunzel, what's going on up there?" asks Deb  
Rapunzel gasps and comes out the door.  
"Are you all right?" asks Deb, concerned  
"I'm the lost princess." whispers Dory  
"Oh, please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling." says Deb  
"I am the lost princess! Aren't I? *Mother Gothel stands there silent*Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" says Dory  
"Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" asks Deb, regaining herself  
"It was you! It was all you!" accuses accurately Dory  
"Everything that I did was to protect… you." says Deb  
"*pushes her away*Ugh!" says Dory  
"Rapunzel!" says Deb, turning toward Rapunzel  
"*descends stairs* I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power…" says Dory, figuring it out  
"Rapunzel!" says Deb  
" … but I should have been hiding… from you!" says Dory  
"Where will you go?— He won't be there for you." says Deb  
"What did you do to him?" asks Dory  
"— That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." says Deb  
"*gasps* No." says Dory, looking devastated  
"Now, Now. It's all right. Listen to me. Everything is as it should be. *to pat R's hair*" says Deb  
"*apprehends G's hand*No!You were wrong about the you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair again!" says Dory  
"Errgh…!*mirror shatters, she pants, and Rapunzel walks away*You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy…" says Deb

She forces Rapunzel back up the stairs and chains her and gags her. Flynn gets arrested along with the boys, he is sentenced to death but the thugs from the Snuggling Duckling save him and he rushes off to save Rapunzel. Flynn climbs up the tower and learns what is going on.

"Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again. Huh?" says Marlin

He sees that Rapunzel is gagged and chained.

" *gagged*Mm-mm, mm-mm!" says Dory, trying to warn him  
Flynn gets stabbed by G, wrenches.  
"Mm-mm! Mm…" says Dory  
"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel." says Deb  
Flynn struggles in pain.  
"Mm…" says Dory, sadly  
"Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." says Deb  
Flynn struggles more.  
"Mm-mm, mm…" says Dory, struggling to go over to him.  
"And as for us, hmm! We are going where no one would ever find you  
Again!" says Deb, she starts dragging Rapunzel  
"Mm-mm!" says Dory

Pascal bites a piece of Gothel's dress, Gothel shakes him off.  
"Rapunzel really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" says Deb

Rapunzel manages to get the gag off.  
"No! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will  
fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! *catches breath*But, if you let me save him, I will go with you." says Dory

She looks at Dory sadly.  
"*struggling* No! No, Rapunzel!" says Marlin  
Pascal reawakens from being tossed to the ground.  
"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want.*catches breath* Just let me heal him." says Dory Mother Gothel approves of this but chains Flynn.  
"In case you get any ideas about following us." says Deb  
"Eu–Eugene!" says Dory  
Flynn coughs and wrenches in pain.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay–" says Dory  
"No, Rapunzel–" starts Marlin  
"I promise you. You have to trust me–" starts Dory trying not to cry  
"No–" says Marlin  
"Come on. Just breathe–" says Dory  
"I can't let you do this." says Marlin  
"But I can't let you die." says Dory  
"cough* But if you do this, …" says Marlin  
"Shh, shh, shh…" says Dory  
"… then you…" says Marlin  
" … shh, shh…" says Dory  
"… will die. Hey. It's gonna be alright. *Flynn forces a smile. Rapunzel is about to sing the incantation.*Rapunzel, wait… *approaches her, slices off Rapunzel's hair with a broken shard of mirror*" says Marlin  
"*hair turns dark brown from cut ends to roots* Eugene, (what…?)" says Rapunzel  
"No!" says Deb  
Rapunzel golden hair turns dark brown quickly along its length.  
"*tries to wrap herself around remaining golden hair* No, no, no… *hand ages* no! What have you done? What have you done? *hair turns white* No!" says Deb  
Pascal pulls a length of hair, tripping G who falls from the tower. R  
stretches her hands as if to stop it from happening.  
"Arghhh!" says Deb  
Gothel and her dress turns to dust before her cloak hits the ground. Rapunzel  
returns to Flynn  
"*catches breath* No, no, no, no, no, Eugene. *F coughs, she puts her fins on his face* Oh. Look at me, look at me, I'm right here, don't go, stay with me, Eugene–flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine–" sings Dory  
"–Rapunzel." says Marlin  
"What?" says Dory

"You were my new dream." says Marlin  
"*sobs* And you were mine." says Dory  
Flynn breathes his last. Tears well up in Rapunzel's eyes.  
" Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." sings Dory, through tears  
Rapunzel sobbing, a tear falls on Flynn's cheek and revives him. The audience members starts crying and then they stop noticing Flynn's eyes fly open.  
"Rapunzel." says Marlin

"*gasps*Eugene." says Dory  
"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" asks Marlin  
"gasps*Eugene!" says Dory  
Rapunzel embraces Flynn, then kisses him. With Mother Gothel dead, they go back to the castle where the king and the queen are reunited with the princess. The King and Queen hug Rapunzel, and the queen tugs in Flynn. They go off, but Flynn comes back on stage with Rapunzel listening to his narration and correcting him on the way when needed.

"Well, you could imagine what happened kingdom rejoiced, for the lost princess had now returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember much of it." narrates Marlin  
Hook plays the piano.  
"Dreams came true all over the place. That guy went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can believe it.*Big was hit by Hook's hook. His helmet ended up on a woman's head* And this guy? Well, he eventually found true love.*Ulf mimes* As for this guy, well, I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise.* Guards raise frying pans to Maximus.*Thanks to Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight…*A guard hurriedly presents a green apple to Maximus* … as did most of the apples. *Pascal changes colour* Pascal–never changed.*Rapunzel picks up Pascal* At last, Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again. Stopped thieving and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is, Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I am pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking, and asking, and asking, I finally said yes." says Marlin  
" Eugene." says Dory  
"All right, I asked her." says Marlin  
"And we're living happily ever after." says Dory  
"Yes we are." says Marlin  
Shorty raised by lanterns, audience cheers at that and claps, they get another standing ovation.

The End


End file.
